FIG. 1 shows in exemplary fashion a fuel injector known from the related art, that is built into a receiving bore in a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine. A fuel injector having such a construction is discussed in German document DE 10 2006 049 253 A1. The fuel injector has an excitable actuator in the form of an electromagnetic circuit as well as a valve element that is movable along a longitudinal valve axis, a valve-closure member on a valve needle cooperating with a valve seat in a sealing manner. A valve-seat member fastened to a nozzle body at the spray-discharge end of the fuel injector has along its circumference a plurality of flow-through regions upstream of the valve seat, between which in each case guidance areas for the valve element lie. Downstream of the valve seat, a plurality of spray-discharge orifices are provided in the valve seat body. The fuel injector is particularly suitable for use in fuel-injection systems of mixture-compressing internal combustion engines having spark ignition.